


Mindless

by longlosttimelady



Series: Inktober Promt Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shop, mindless, victor alone with his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: Victor mindlessly staring out a window of a coffee shop hoping to hear anything from Yuuri.(Inspired by my drawing for the Inktober promt "Mindless")





	Mindless

It had been months since the grand prix final. Months since he’d met Yuuri Katsuki. Months since he’d seen the beautiful banquet boy. 

Victor had stupidly forgotten to give Yuuri his phone number, or get Yuuri’s. He’d tried to get in touch through social media, but had gotten nothing in response. In fact, it looked like Yuuri hadn’t even been on social media since before the GPF. He’d even asked Chris for help, but that had gone nowhere.

His last hope had been to see Yuuri at the World Championships, but Yuuri hadn’t been there. Chris said he hadn’t even qualified. How was that even possible? Yuuri Katsuki was Japan’s Ace, the sixth best skater in the world, an amazing dancer, and quite possibly the love of Victor’s life, and he hadn’t even qualified for Worlds? What idiot had decided that? Victor would have to find out who at the JSF to complain to about it.

For now though, he was sitting in a cafe in Saint Petersburg, the day after returning from winning his fifth consecutive world championship, going between mindlessly staring out the window at the rain and commiserating about the lack of Yuuri Katsuki in his life.

Victor didn’t think he had been there that long, but when he went to take a sip of his coffee it had gone cold. 

He imagined what it would be like to bring Yuuri here, they could come by after practice to discuss the programs they were working on, or maybe come here for a first date. They could sit by the window and watch the people pass by and make up stories about them until their coffee went cold. Or would Yuuri prefer tea? That’s something that Victor would love to find out, if only Yuuri Katsuki would come waltzing back into his life, but for longer (if not forever) this time.

Victor sighed and downed what was left of his cold coffee, not feeling like letting it go to waste, and was just considering ordering something else when he felt his phone buzz.

He glanced down at it, noticing that Chris had sent him a link to something, demanding he watch it as soon as possible. Victor was just about to dismiss it when he noticed that the link was in Japanese, which probably meant that it had something to do with Yuuri.

Victor quickly gathered his things and left the coffee shop. This video felt like something he needed to watch without the distraction.

-

The next day Victor was on a plane to Japan.


End file.
